


Till It's Gone

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on a prompt from insane-in-membrane on tumblr, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, this is a sad little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comforts the reader after a very personal loss.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till It's Gone

Why? Why hadn’t I appreciated her more when she was still here? I’d just gotten a call from my parents. My sister had just been killed in a car crash. I was in a taxi on the way to the hospital to meet my parents and pay my respects. I had climbed numbly into the taxi after I’d told Tom what had happened. He was sitting with me now, one hand resting on my knee and one arm wrapped around me in a gesture of solidarity. Thankfully, he said nothing. He knew that I needed his physical support more than empty words.

The next hour was a blur. I vaguely remember the doctor’s murmured condolences and the pitiful looks the nurses gave me. The woman who lost her sister: That’s all I was. I was suddenly rendered fragile by the grief swirling like a cloud through my heart. Tom stayed with me through it all. He never once left me alone or ventured out of earshot. Once I got home, I thought Tom would leave, having done the obligatory job of getting me home safe. Instead, he followed me in and locked the door behind us. 

“Go lie down in your bedroom and I’ll make us some tea, love,” Tom said, and I nodded my head. I stripped and put on some comfortable pajamas, then climbed under the covers. While I waited for Tom, my mind went down that dark path that I’d been avoiding. I thought about how I’d never see my sister again. 

I wept.

“Darling,” I heard Tom coo as he walked into the room. I felt his big strong arms wrap around me from behind and I sobbed harder. Tom kissed the back of my neck and whispered comforting little words to me. We remained that way for what seemed like hours. Soon, I rolled over and nuzzled into Tom’s chest. He kissed me softly and I couldn’t help but fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
